Heartbreak Warfare
by SilverairAPH
Summary: Russia had been left by America and took one of the ones he loved the most besides Ukraine, Alaska, his daughter. 52 years pass and Russia wants Alaska back. Will Russia get Alaska back? Or will he just end up getting himself into a large mistake?
1. Prolouge

Heartbreak Warfare

(A Valentine's Day Fanfiction by SilverairAPH)

"Russia I'm sorry, but it's over." Were the last words Russia's cellphone ever said.

"Stupid bastard!" Russia hissed and threw his phone against a wall, it impacted the wall with such force that it snapped in half. As the pieces fell onto the floor, he sat on his bed, and cried himself to sleep.

Russia and America had been dating for a year and their relationship between them had been rocky, but they only stayed together to take care of Alaska, their child. Then on Valentine's Day, he left him for Mexico.

"Stupid bastard, now who'll take care of Alaska?" He asked himself and then a young girl wearing a fur parka walked in.

"Daddy, wears America?" she asked him, her eyes showed concern and worry.

"Come on sweetheart, I'll tell you where he went." He smiled and pulled her up on his lap.

"Well, uh… America, he uh… left." He tried to explain in an easy way so he couldn't hurt Alaska's feelings.

"Where did he go, is he dead?" She asked him, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"He's not dead, he just going to be with another person for the rest of his life." Russia explained to her, the he heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Alaska yelled and ran to the front door to see America standing there.

"America!" She yelled cheerfully and jumped into his spread out arms to give him a hug.

"America, what are you doing here?" Russia hissed when he saw America.

"Well, I came here to pick up Alaska." America replied to him and fixed his glasses.

"Wait, your taking her from me?" Russia said in shock. "She's the only thing I have!"

"Sorry, but I have the custody rights to her, so she belongs to me and Mexico now." America said and put down Alaska to pack.

"I'll be back here at 9:30 PM." America continued and closed the door.


	2. Stars & Stripes

Stars & Stripes

{9:40 PM January 3, 1959}

"Daddy, I'll miss you!" Alaska cried and held tightly onto Russia's neck.

"I'll miss you too Alaska." Russia said and held her tight.

"Come on, Mexico isn't waiting all day!" America yelled and honked the horn.

"Ok, bye daddy." Alaska yelled and ran into America' car.

"I'll miss you." Russia and went back into his house.

* * *

{February 15, 2011}

"Ah, the wretched day had finally passed." Russia sighed, the memory that he loathed so much stung his mind like ice.

"Ko-ke ko-ke ko-ke." Belarus said and walked up to Russia. "Marry me, Russiane-sama!"

"No."

"Marry me!"

"No."

"Marry me!"

"Go Away!" Russia hissed and shooed her out of the room.

"Stupid girl." Russia growled and went to get the mail.

"J'ok, let's see what wee have here." Russia said and looked through the mail.

"Junk."

"Bill."

"Junk."

"More junk."

"And, wait it's a letter from Alaska!" Russia smiled and read the letter that had the Alaskan flag on it.

_**Dear Russia:**_

_I'm coming over to your house to visit you, it's been so long since I've last seen you._

_It's getting cramped alot in America's house so I'd thought you'll like me coming over. _

_Love,_

_ Alaska_

_P.S. I'm also bringing Hawaii, so you'll have to turn up the heat a little. She's not used to the cold._

"Ah, finally I get to see little Alaska again, Wait... she's bringing Hawaii? Dammit." Russia thought, He really didn't like the heat.


	3. England's Visit

England's Visit

Russia couldn't wait for his daughter to come, but he had a grudge against Hawaii, simply because she had t always be somewhere warm, or she will refuse to get into the house, or go to that country. Reluctantly, he turned up the heat, to 78º Fahrenheit.

"I'm only doing this for Alaska." He muttered and changed from his cloak into a t-shirt and shorts. The doorbell rang and Russia looked through the peephole to see England standing there.

"J'ello England, what are you doing here?" Russia asked England as he opened the door to let him in.

"Thank you, and I want to say that the bloody git's Husband, Mexico, is on a vacation with Cuba so he won't be at the meetings." England said to Russia as he walked in.

"J'I don't care." Russia said and got out some alcohol.

"Would you like some Vodka?" Russia asked and laid out the drinks. Russia was technically a "vodka keeper", due to his large inventory of vodka.

"No, but I'd like some brewski if you have it." England replied and sat down on at the table.

"J'on't worry England, I have a few brewskis around here somewhere." Russia smiled and grabbed a brewski for England.


End file.
